


All Eyes On Me

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ficlet, Meta, So am I though, We're giving Anti what he wants, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: The spotlight was on him.





	All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> ...

They watched, waiting eagerly, obediently for him to show up again. Eyes fixated on the screen as he spoke, drinking in every word that was spoken. Most followed him without hesitation, however there were a few cautious ones. Ones who were beginning to grow suspicious...

The theorists came up with all sort of theories about what may happen next, wild and outlandish to the more practical, thoughtful ones that really hit the nail on the head. Artists drew him, and it didn't matter what kind of art or what art style it was in either. Writers wrote stories, depicting him in all kinds of different ways. Even just thinking about him made him stronger.

The spotlight was on him. People both cheered and booed him when he appeared. Worshipped and feared him. Loved and despised him. It didn't matter. They were paying attention to him. That's all he really needed. His obedient little puppets on the other side of the screen would fuel his power.

.

.

.

And then he could take the others out of the equation.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We're all just p̱͉͖̪͑̇͆͝ư̲̟͓̠̈́̎̐p͇̲͕͚̔̈̊p̬̝̫͓̽̃̌̽e̺̪̘͙̒̓͗̚t͚̭̺͓͊͌̇̃s͎͉̜̥̍͊̊͠, aren't we...?


End file.
